


One Mississippi-Two Mississippi...

by SocialDeception



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending, This made my teeth hurt from pure fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One Mississippi-Two Mississippi- Three Mississippi"<br/>Leon's lips move wordlessly as he counts, breathing a sigh of relief when he get into the double Mississippi's before the familiar booming sound of thunder roll over the sky. His eyes still firmly on the horizon, staring until a bright flash cuts through the air, and he starts over.</p><p>"One Mississippi- Two Mississippi- Three Mississippi-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mississippi-Two Mississippi...

**Author's Note:**

> i figured I'd give Krauser and Leon a little fluff, after all the angst and sad I've written about them. So here's something short and "sweet". 
> 
> I'm starting to feel I'm reaching the limit for what's socially acceptable for one person to write about just one pairing though... ;D

"One Mississippi-Two Mississippi- Three Mississippi"  
Leon's lips move wordlessly as he counts, breathing a sigh of relief when he get into the double Mississippi's before the familiar booming sound of thunder roll over the sky. His eyes still firmly on the horizon, staring until a bright flash cuts through the air, and he starts over.

"One Mississippi- Two Mississippi- Three Mississippi-"

He knows it's slightly childish. He's a grown man, perfectly able to count normally, but his mother taught him to count that way, to keep track of the storm, to ease the nightmares.

So he kept on doing it, finding some comfort in it.

He holds his breath as a booming rumble split the silence. He isn't a religious man, but he find himself thanking all the Gods that it's still far away.

So busy staring out the window, counting and trying to breathe with his stomach to notice that Krauser is looking at him.  
Krauser's pose is relaxed and comfortable. Completely carefree as he tilts the chair slightly with his legs stretched out on the table in front of him, a small smile on his lips as he watch the other man silently, Leon's face perfectly illuminated every time the sky cracks open, alternating between terror and relief.

They have been hauled up in this miserable shack for close to three weeks now, waiting for Intel, waiting for their guide, waiting for spare parts for the equally miserable car they had been given, always waiting for _something_ , and Krauser finds the thunderstorm a nice break from the monotony, especially when he can watch Leon in secret like this.

It's almost endearing in a way, seeing Leon, the _survivor_ and the _agent_ , so scared of something Krauser considers completely trivial.  

"You know it's perfectly safe in here, right?" Krauser finally breaks the silence, and Leon seem disoriented as he turns towards him.

"We're in a valley, and there's at least a dozen trees around us taller than this place".

Leon push his chin out, getting an almost childish expression on his face.

"That's what my dad always used to say, but the lightning still managed to hit."

The memory of the fire makes him turn back towards the window again, moving the chair slightly as to warn Krauser off any further conversation.

And Krauser keeps quiet, instead tilting his chair back more, keeping his eyes on Leon, still smiling, but a bit more restless now.

"One Mississippi- Two Miss-"

Another rumbling overhead, closer this time, and Leon clench his teeth together, eyes glossy as he desperately search the sky.

Jolts as lightning strikes hard, making the old windowpanes shake a little in their frames, the shattering impact enough to make Leon flinch and whimper.

He plants his hands on the window ledge and stares out into the darkness, scanning the area for any signs of fire or smoke in the darkness. Not even noticing as Krauser gets up from his chair and moves up behind him.

Another flinch as Krauser wraps his hands around Leon's waist, warm breath at his neck.

"You worry too much, comrade."

A hot murmur against Leon's ear, and Leon can't help it. He close his eyes and lean back into Krauser's comforting embrace.

Krauser feels big and secure behind him, and a perfect distraction as he starts kissing Leon's neck.

What happens outside is forgotten as Leon turns around, their lips meeting just as lightning strikes somewhere in the distance, and Leon smiles as Krauser tightens his grip around his waist.

_Maybe this weather isn't so bad, after all._

 

 


End file.
